Life After Senkhara
by sibunagirl
Summary: Okay I completely didn't realize this until now but this totally just turned into an all-Fabina fic. What happens right after the season 2 finale. Keeping this as a one-shot for now but if I get enough reviews I'll write more since I've got a basic plot in my head right now. First fanfic, please ignore my failed attempt at writing Fabina romance.
1. The Night of The Party

It had been the perfect night- well almost perfect. Nina had nearly been forced into the Underworld with Senkhara, and Joy nearly died, but Nina and Fabian had decided to try out their relationship again.

They danced and shared a kiss when suddenly the whole house had run into the entryway and everyone took part a group hug. Fabian had noticed Mick wasn't there, though, so he slipped away as Amber was screaming at Nina about Fabina being back on again.

Nina had been ushered upstairs to her and Amber's room. She cast a sideways glance as she was herded upstairs at Fabian and he shrugged. He knew he'd probably be hearing something about Nina and him from the guys, so he could feel her pain.

Fabian reentered the common room to search for Mick, but the only students he saw were Patricia and Eddie slow dancing on the dance floor.

Jasper stopped Fabian to briefly say goodbye before he headed to the library to move the boxes of artifacts. Fabian checked the kitchen and surprisingly, Mick wasn't there, either. Only one place left to check- his and Mick's old room.

Fabian cracked open the door and heard soft sobbing. "Mick?" he asked. The sobbing halted and Fabian heard a faint "Yeah?"

He slowly pushed open the door to see Mick sitting on his bed with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong mate?" Fabian asked, plopping down on the bed next to him.

"Mara." He sighed. "She snogged Jerome even when I came all the way from Australia to visit her. We weren't even broken up, I was going to go dance with her and then the weasel just had to ruin it with the kiss. When he asked Mara to date him, she said yes."

Fabian frowned. He hated seeing Mick so upset, Mick had helped him out when he was having troubles with asking Nina out, but he felt anything he said could not ease Mick's pain.

"She's not worth it. I'm sorry she did that to you."

"Yeah." Mick took a deep breath in and out. "I need a distraction- tell me about something."

"What?" Fabian asked.

"How about you tell me about you and Nina. Amber calls you guys Fabina, right?" he smirked.

Fabian smiled, Mick wasn't completely crushed if he could manage to talk about Fabian's love life. "Let's see- I'll tell you the story of Nina's Gran's attempt to make me a poet. I think you were just about to leave so I wasn't able to tell you…"

**Nina's POV**

"I need to know exactly what happened and yay Fabina it's just so exciting!" Amber gushed as soon as Nina had been forced into their room and the door had been shut.

"Amber, Amber. Get a grip on yourself. Calm down." Nina replied slowly and cautiously.

Amber took a couple of quick breaths and said "Okay, I'm ready!" She sat down next to Nina on her bed ready to hear every single detail.

"After you had forced me downstairs and left, My Perfect Day started playing." Nina paused and Amber grinned, so Nina could safely assume Amber was behind the song choice.

"We danced, of course. It was amazing. Then he got a little serious and said we had got it all wrong when we broke up. I was so glad he felt the same way as me." Nina concluded, smiling as she thought about what had just happened less than an hour ago.

"Well don't just leave off there, there's obviously more you're not saying." Amber frowned, desperate for more information.

"He called me his Chosen One, and we kissed."

"HE WHAT? THIS IS SO GREAT FABINA FOREVER!" Amber shouted.

"This is why I don't tell you this kind of stuff; you get all worked up about it."

"It needs to get worked up about, Nina! This is important! You being American makes things so difficult sometimes." Amber said, getting up to leave. "I have to go plan a quadruple date now- you and Fabian, Alfie and me, Patricia and Eddie, Jerome and Mara. I'll go grab Alfie and talk to him about it- see you later!"

Amber rushed off to go plan some extravagant date. Nina smiled- Amber was crazy but she was her best friend and she really did mean well.

**Fabian's POV**

Fabian just finished telling Mick about Nina's gran and the poem. He was cracking up, and Fabian was glad that even in his sadness Mick was still able to have a sense of humor.

Mick stopped laughing to look over at the clock- it was nearly midnight but Victor hadn't yelled at anyone yet since he was distracted with the party. Mick's eyes widened.

"Oh great I forgot my dad said he was going to get me at midnight. We're staying in a hotel not too far from here for a few weeks but he's still keeping me under a curfew. Catch ya later, lover boy." Mick said, standing up and ruffling Fabian's hair.

Fabian grinned and Mick walked out of the room. He got up from his bed and decided to pay Nina a visit before he turned in for the night.

Fabian made his way upstairs and knocked on Nina's door. "Come in!" she exclaimed.

He opened the door and smiled at Nina. She stood up from her bed and engulfed him in a huge hug. He returned the hug with just as much strength.

"How was Amber?" Fabian inquired after they hugged and were both relaxing on Nina's bed. Nina groaned. "She's planning a quadruple date; she had to rush off to go tell Alfie about her genius plan."

Fabian laughed, Amber would do something like that. "I was thinking… want to go into town tomorrow? Catch a movie or go out for a bite to eat?" he asked.

Nina smiled. "I'd love that." Without hesitating she kissed Fabian. He kissed her back and she almost anticipated Amber running into the room at that instant. Thankfully, she didn't, so Nina and Fabian continued to kiss for a few more minutes.

"I kind of love you, Fabian Rutter." Nina said when they pulled apart.

"I kind of love you too, Nina Martin." Fabian replied. They both smiled and sat there smiling and blushing at each other until they heard Victor warn that everyone should be in bed in five minutes.

"I guess that's my cue." Fabian said, moving towards the door. He paused and returned to Nina for a moment. "Goodnight." He kissed the top of her head and headed downstairs.

Nina felt like she was floating – Fabian was absolutely amazing and she knew she was lucky to have him.

That night, Nina fell asleep feeling happy and safe. Senkhara was gone and she had a fantastic boyfriend. Best of all, Gran was okay.


	2. Joy Gets Advice

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed or read the first chapter of my fic! I was surprised by how many people actually read it, so I think I'm going to go ahead and write another chapter. Disclaimer (Since I forgot to do it in the first chapter, I mean, I did put one, FF didn't post it for some reason…) I do not own House of Anubis or any of its characters. Just a little note about Chapter 1: I don't own the "I kind of love you…" thing. I was watching Criminal Minds and I realized that quote was from there. Sorry I didn't see that earlier. All credit for that goes to Criminal Minds. Alright, this was a long A/N so let's get to the story!**

Nina woke up and yawned, stretching her arms. Last night couldn't have been any better. She smiled and noticed Amber was sitting up in her bed, staring at Nina.

"Thinking about last night?" Amber asked Nina, getting up from her bed and putting on a pair of slippers.

"Yeah." Nina sighed, grinning again.

"Awww!" Amber squealed. Nina glared at her and Amber stopped her squealing before asking Nina if she wanted to go and eat breakfast.

Nina and Amber trudged downstairs, both yawning. Upon approaching the dining room table, they only saw Joy, Fabian, and Alfie sitting there.

"Good morning, Nina!" Fabian greeted, standing up to hug her.

"Good morning, Fabian!" Nina replied, hugging Fabian back before sitting down next to him. "Where is everyone?"

This time Joy spoke up. Nina was still a bit weary of her, but she definitely appeared to be less obsessed with Fabian. "Well Jerome and Mara got up early to go for a walk, and Patricia is in our room snoring away, but I don't know about Eddie."

"He's sleeping, too." Fabian grumbled. "Kept me up all night blasting his music, and yet he manages to sleep through it all. I don't get it!"

Nina patted Fabian comfortingly on the shoulder and he cracked a smile.

"Breakfast time, kiddies!" Trudy announced, rushing in with a large plate of pancakes. "Hello Nina, Amber. Quite some party last night, eh?" she asked.

Nina and Amber nodded. Fabian glanced over at Nina and they both smirked, definitely recalling what they were up to during the party.

Trudy left the dining room and returned with a jug of orange juice, which she carefully placed on the table. "I'm going into town to run a few errands. When Eddie and Patricia wake up, tell them that there are some leftover pancakes in the kitchen. I'll be back soon!" she informed the students.

"Don't forget that Mick is coming over for lunch, we'll need more food." Alfie said, taking a big bite of pancakes.

"Of course, I nearly forgot! Thank you for reminding me, Alfie. In that case, I might not be back as quickly as I originally thought I'd be." Trudy chuckled. She walked past the dining room table and exited the house.

"Mick is coming?" Joy inquired, suddenly quite interested. Amber was about to make a rude comment about her liking Fabian and probably liking Mick but Alfie realized what she was about to say and distracted her with a question about the quadruple date she was planning.

"He was over last night, too, but he was just really upset so he didn't socialize for too long." Fabian replied.

"Was it about that whole Mara and Jerome thing?" Nina asked Fabian. "Yes." He said.

"Poor Mick!" Joy sighed.

"Yeah." Fabian nodded his head in agreement. He grabbed his and Nina's now empty breakfast plates and walked into the kitchen, depositing them in the sink.

"Nina, want to go see that new movie that came out in the theatre tonight?" he asked, pausing at the table when he came back from the kitchen.

"That'd be great" Nina gushed, blushing.

"Okay." Fabian said, unsure of what else to say. He paused for a moment, declared he was going to go take a shower, and then turned awkwardly out of the room.

"Nina…" Joy hesitated, moving onto Fabian's chair and staring at Nina directly in the eyes. Nina said nothing so Joy continued. "Can you give me some dating advice?"

Nina was taken aback. Joy, who had been so desperate to tear apart Nina and Fabian's relationship, wanted_ her_ advice?

"What, trying to take Fabian from me again?" Nina inquired, being rather rude. **A/N: I know this sounds a bit out of character since Nina has appeared to tolerate Joy as seen in the last episode of season 2, but I need it for a plot line coming up in the next paragraph. Resume reading! **Alfie and Amber looked at Nina and Joy, and then decided to head upstairs to continue their conversation. They certainly didn't want to be in the middle of another Joy/Nina fight.

"Nina. I. Am. Not. After. Fabian." Joy responded, speaking very slowly. "You were in that trap from the Senet game, so you weren't able to hear the conversation Fabian and I had. About relationships. Friendship." Joy recalled her and Fabian's fight, and how it had led to the rescue of Nina, Amber, and Alfie.

"Oh. I had no idea. I'm really sorry, Joy." Nina confessed after listening to the story, feeling an incredible amount of guilt.

"I shouldn't have chased after Fabian in the first place when he clearly loves you."

"I forgive you. Can you ever forgive me?" Nina asked.

"Definitely. So about that dating advice, how do I get Mick to like me?"

"Mick?" Nina's eyebrows rose. "Well, since he's so sad right now I think what you should offer him is friendship. A shoulder to lean on." Nina said. "Here's an idea- invite him along to Fabian and I's date tonight. You two could go watch the movie, just as friends, so Mick knows you'll be there for him."

"You don't mind me coming along with you and Fabian?" Joy asked.

"As long as Fabian is okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"Thank you, Nina!"

They smiled at each other. Nina was relieved that she wasn't feuding with Joy anymore. Joy really wasn't that bad, and she could see why Joy was so upset when she got back to school.

"Fabian is probably done with his shower now- you should go ask him if you can come tonight." Nina suggested, rising from her seat and heading towards the stairs which would take her to her room.

"Okay, Nina, I will."

Joy made her way into the boy's corridor and knocked on Fabian's door. "Come in!" both Eddie and Fabian had called, though not exactly at the same time.

Eddie was lounging on his bed, rubbing his eyes. He had obviously just gotten up. Fabian was pacing around his side of the room, looking for something. He stopped when he saw who had entered the room.

Eddie got up from his bed and muttered something about food, making a hasty retreat. He shut the door behind him.

"Nina and I made up." Joy announced. When Fabian heard this, he grinned.

"Glad to hear it. My best friend and my girlfriend are at peace with each other at last." He said, bending down to look under his bed.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Joy asked, chuckling.

"My necklace- the one I wear all the time." He responded, nervousness laced in his voice. **A/N: (Sorry, I should really shut up and just let you read, this part may seem pointless but I'm trying to show Joy/Fabian's friendship. Last AN, I swear!)**

"It's right on your dresser over there." Joy said, pointing.

Fabian walked over and retrieved the necklace. "Nina gave me advice about Mick." Joy continued.

"Great! Mind if I ask what she told you?"

"I should be friends with him first, and then try being a bit more." She paused. "Nina also had an idea- Mick and I could come along on your date tonight but we go our separate ways once we're at the theatre, so Mick and I could talk. I haven't been able to have a real conversation with him in a long time."

"Sounds like a fantastic idea, Joy."

They both smiled. Joy turned to go, and behind her Fabian softly said "I truly am happy about you and Nina being friends."

**A few hours later, lunchtime. Patricia and Eddie are up, Jerome and Mara got back from their walk, everyone has showered and is dressed, they are all downstairs at the table except for Mick who is just about to walk into the house**

Fabian glanced down at his watch. "Mick should be here soon…" he said aloud, to no one in particular.

Mara, who was conversing with Jerome, Alfie, and Amber, raised her head. "H-he's coming?" she stuttered.

In response to this remark, all of the students except Jerome turned and glared at Mara. They were clearly on Mick's side. She looked down, feeling hurt, and then returned to her conversation.

The doorbell rang, and Joy, who had been slouching in her chair while talking to Patricia, immediately sat up. Mick was here.

Trudy puttered over to the door and opened it, hugging the figure in the doorway. "Come sit! I made some extra food especially for you, Mick!"

"Thank you, Trudes." He replied, pausing by the dining room table to figure out where he could sit. Mara looked up and they caught each other's glance for a moment. Mick's eyes told a story of pain, misery, betrayal. Mara's said regret. He tore his glance away angrily.

"Mick! You can take my seat; I'll just go grab another one." Joy announced, already rising from her chair. She wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Erm- Okay, Joy." Mick meandered towards her empty chair, which was right next to Fabian's. "Hey, mate." He said to Fabian when he sat down.

Fabian said hello in response, and Joy suddenly returned wielding a chair. Trudy placed lunch, pasta, on the table, and rushed off to do some chores.

Lunchtime consisted of small talk. Everyone at the table participated in the conversation, but Mick's responses were usually grunts or one-worded answers. At the end of lunch, Mara, who had been quite subdued, spoke up.

"Mick… I'm sorry." She began, voice quavering.

"Sorry isn't good enough. We never broke up, and here you are, dating that fool Jerome." Mick snapped.

Mara didn't know what to say. The rest of the table was shocked, they didn't dare say anything.

"What did I do wrong?" He asked. "What?"

Mara had no answer, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well then?" he yelled, shoving his seat back so hard it shook the chandelier above everyone's heads. He stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Nothing was wrong with you! I just…. fancy Jerome more." Mara cried. Jerome patted her back, trying to comfort her, and said to Mick "I think you better go now, meat head."

Mick, utterly furious, marched out of the living room, yanked the front door open, and slammed it shut behind him. "We better go follow him." Fabian said, standing up and gesturing for Nina and Joy to come.

The rest of the table sat in an extremely awkward silence. "So…. Who's on chore duty to clean up lunch today?" Alfie asked.

Patricia whacked him on the arm. "Ouch!" was his response.

"Does everyone hate me now?" Mara asked between sobs.

"We don't hate you. We just feel it wasn't fair to Mick when you agreed to date Jerome even though you _were _dating Mick." Patricia said, rising. Eddie grabbed her hand and followed her out of the room. Alfie gave a small smile to Jerome, before leaving as well with Amber not far behind.

"It'll be alright, Mara." Jerome whispered, hugging Mara. She managed a small smile.

**So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Other? Review if you feel like it, and yes, Fabina will probably be going on their date next chapter. If I'm right about this story, it's going to be a long one. (rich872- no giving anything away! The idea I told you about will show up in a couple more chapters, maybe like 3 more) Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**~Christina**


	3. Author's NoteSorry guys!

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a bit! I've just been really lazy and lost my inspiration, but tomorrow I'm gonna sit down at my laptop and force myself to write. I think I might be ending this in 2 chapters.

If you all haven't heard yet, Nathalia (Nina) and Bobby (Mick) will not be returning for season 3, and they're adding two new characters, KT Rush (played by Alexandra Shipp) and Willow (Louisa C Burnham). KT sounds like Nina in some ways, and Willow is going to be a "flower child". The plot is also going to focus more on Eddie and KT. KT is American and Willow is British (don't trust me on that one, I'm not quite sure but I think that she's British).

This won't affect the plot of my story at all, I'm keeping the characters the way they are.

Again, sorry for being lazy about updating. I promise tomorrow I'll write and then if any of you are interested in it, I'm starting a My Babysitter's A Vampire fic with one of my Tumblr friends and I'll probably be posting it here. Bye for now!

~Christina


End file.
